1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive television systems, and more particularly, to systems, methods, and devices for video and audio capture and communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior systems, methods, and devices for capturing and communicating video and audio information have various problems and disadvantages.
Consider conventional xe2x80x9cwebcamxe2x80x9d (web camera) devices available today. Such cameras are designed to be mounted on, or placed near, a computer monitor. Designs for monitor-mounted cameras are shown, for example, in U.S. Design Pat. No. D0363502 to MacMurtrie et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMonitor mounted video camera,xe2x80x9d and No. D0363730 to Flohr et al., entitled xe2x80x9cVideo camera unit for mounting on a computer monitor.xe2x80x9d Both of these design patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
A commercially-available xe2x80x9cwebcamxe2x80x9d product that is designed to be placed near a computer monitor is the Logitech Quickcam Pro USB(copyright) from Logitech, Inc., of Fremont, Calif. Such camera devices are typically connected via a cable to a port of the computer.
In general, monitor-mounted cameras are advantageous when used to capture images of a user sitting in front of the computer. Nevertheless, they present several problems and disadvantages.
First, it is awkward and difficult for a user to point such cameras in different directions. The user would typically have to be near the camera and reach over to change the camera""s orientation. Second, such cameras are typically not very mobile, since they are connected via a physical cable to the computer. Unfortunately, this means that in order to capture an image of a subject, the subject must be physically placed within view of the camera at its fixed location. Third, due to their immobility, such cameras often miss moments of primary interest to users, which are often transitory and do not occur in close proximity to a computer. For instance, a baby walking for the first time in the family room is very unlikely to be captured by such fixed or tethered devices.
Moreover, consider conventional systems and methods where such xe2x80x9cwebcamxe2x80x9d devices are used for video communications. A conventional system would utilize a modem connection from a personal computer to an Internet service provider (ISP). Using such a connection, the captured video information would be transmitted from the personal computer of one user over the Internet to a personal computer of another user. Although this may achieve a rudimentary form of video conferencing between two users, such Internet-based video conferencing is typically unreliable and of uneven bandwidth due to limitations of the Internet.
The present invention provides systems, methods, and devices for video and audio capture and communication that overcome the above-described problems and disadvantages.
In one aspect of the invention, a remote control for an interactive television system includes an integrated camera, a specifically-designated button for activating the camera, and a wireless transmitter for transmitting video information captured by the camera to the interactive television system. In one embodiment, the remote control includes an activity indicator for visually indicating when the camera is active. A set top box for the interactive television system includes a wireless receiver for receiving the video information. In one embodiment, the wireless transmitter is a high-bandwidth, radio-frequency (RF) transmitter, and the receiver is a high-bandwidth, RF receiver.
In various embodiments, the set top box includes a digital storage device for recording video information received by the wireless receiver in the set top box. In addition, the set top box includes a converter for transforming the video information captured by the camera into a video stream compatible for transmission over a network.
In another aspect of the invention, the remote control includes an integrated microphone, and the wireless transmitter is further configured to transmit audio information captured by the microphone to the interactive television system in response to activation of the camera by the specifically-designated button. The set top box may include a digital recording device for recording audio information received from the microphone, as well as a converter for transforming the audio information into a network-compatible audio stream for transmission to the network.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a system for video capture and communication includes a set top box integrated with a camera and a remote control integrated with a specifically-designated button for activating the camera in the set top box. In one embodiment, the set top box and/or the remote control includes an activity indicator for visually indicating when the camera is active. The set top box may also include an integrated microphone, which is activated by the specifically-designated button or other suitable control.
In still another aspect of the invention, a video signal is captured using a camera integrated with a remote control in response to activation of a specifically-designated button on the remote control. In one embodiment, the remote control displays a visual indication that the camera is active. Thereafter, the video signal is transmitted using a wireless transmitter, which is received by a wireless receiver integrated with a set top box of the interactive television system.
Within the set top box, the video signal is transformed into a video stream of a format compatible for transmission over a network, after which the video stream transmitted from the set top box to the network. The video stream is then transmitted from the network to a second set top box, after which it is transformed into a display-compatible video signal. Finally, the video signal is displayed on a television coupled to the second set top box.
In another aspect, a video signal is captured using a camera integrated with a set top box in response to activation of a specifically-designated button on a remote control. In one embodiment, the remote control and/or the set top box displays a visual indication that the camera is active. The video signal is then transformed within the set top box into a video stream of a format compatible for transmission over a network, after which the video stream transmitted from the set top box to the network. The video stream is then transmitted from the network to a second set top box, after which it is transformed into a display-compatible video signal. Finally, the video signal is displayed on a television coupled to the second set top box.